


Brisingamen

by Ursus_minor



Series: Brisingamen [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is a Trickster, Loki is an ass, Loki is cheeky, Loki is seductive, Loki pays a visit to reader, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, Smut, loki is a thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: Inspired by the myth of Loki stealing Freya's necklace ...It was supposed to be an easy job to pilfer the jewels from a Midgardian museum and return them to Freya in Asgard. But Loki's plans go adrift as a girl manages to trick him and steal the jewels back.Intrigued, Loki decides to pay her a visit ...





	Brisingamen

"Here we are again."

Purred the man who was currently straddling you and had your wrists pinned to the soft carpet of your lounge.

"Get off me!”

You struggled to escape his grasp, but there was no use.

“Shh” He hushed you, a devious grin on his face. It had taken him less than a minute to disarm you.

_So much for your ability to ward off intruders with a baseball bat._

  
"Well, it is lovely to see you again, darling." A self-satisfied smirk lingered on his lips and his eyes sparkled dangerously.

“I was not planning on making this a habit.” You countered, sarcasm dripping from your words. Unfortunately your defiance only seemed to encourage him.

“I must say you look rather _ravishing_ in this position.”

His eyes briefly swept over the silk dressing gown that covered you, but left very little to imagination. You felt your cheeks burn and warmth spread through your belly under his gaze.

_Seductive bastard._

_Shouldn't it scare you that this man had broken into your home and now had you in a rather compromising position?_

Unfortunately it did not.  

“What do you want?” You asked sharply, in an attempt to divert your mind from your inappropriate bodily responses to his gaze.

“I am here to take back what you stole from me.”

“What _I s_ tole from _you_? Those jewels belong to a museum. And may I remind you that _you_ were the one who tried to steal them in the first place? I merely took them back.”

You wished you had a free hand to wipe that smug smile off his face. 

“You, darling, sneaked them out of my pocket – which makes _you_ a  _thief_.”

You also wished that he would stop teasing you as if the two of you were having a leisurely conversation, as it just encouraged you to talk back.

“It was not _that_ easy to get them off you.”

He laughed softly.

“Yes, you were surprisingly courageous - taking me on by yourself. Fearless little thing that you are. You still ended up on the floor beneath me, it seems to be your favourite place.”

She still was not sure what had come over her, when she tried to take him on after catching him red-handed with the necklace in his hand. After a short struggle, he had actually ended up pinning her to the floor in pretty much the same position. 

“You ran when the security guards came.”

“Because I thought I had what I wanted until I found my pocket empty and myself tricked by a little girl who had been unable to keep her hands off me.”

You huffed. 

“Maybe you enjoyed it so much that you let yourself be distracted. Not my fault, but certainly my advantage.”

Now his gaze turned dark. You were not sure if it was anger or something else.

“Be warned, little girl, that tongue of yours will get you in trouble one day.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“What?”

“Little girl!”

Chuckle.

_Ass._

“I dare say you have quite a temper, and certainly no sense for self-preservation.”

His eyes were still dark and as his gaze shifted briefly from your eyes to your lips, and something inside you told you it was high time to  _diverge_ his attention.

“They are not here.”

“You claim to be the owner of the _trinket_ , are you not?”

“I inherited them from my aunt after she died in an accident. I lent it to the museum. Why would I bring the jewels home after what happened? There is no security here, I do not even have a safe!”

“Exactly. Nobody would expect you to bring them here.”

“You think me that clever? What do you want with them anyway, sell them?”

“To return them to their rightful owner.”

“Pray tell, _who_ would that be? The person who pays you for stealing them?”

You tried to wiggle out of his grip again, but there is no chance. His gaze held yours for a while, before the corners of his mouth twiched into another smirk.

“To be frank with you, the jewels may not have been my _only_ motivation to seek you out.”

 _Oh_. .. _What?!_

There was definitely a sparkle of mischief in his eyes as you glanced up at him, feeling the blood heating your cheeks. He raised his eyebrows suggestively, but you could not work out how much of his words were meant to tease you and how much of the seductive behaviour was real. To your dismay, your body responded quite willingly to his insinuations. Again, you struggled to escape his grip, but he was too strong and you realised with a strange sense of excitement that he had complete control over you. There was no way you could get away.

_Why in god's name would this feel exciting?_

Unbeknownst to him, you had time enough to activate the alarm system before you grabbed your baseball bat to confront him. You knew it would probably take about fifteen minutes for the police to arrive. Considering the circumstances fifteen minutes would seem like a long time. Right now, you found yourself wishing that they would be held up on their way. 

“You are a curious little creature.”

He muttered, still studying your eyes. Then he let his own wander over your form again, and you were suddenly very aware that you wore nothing but lace briefs under the silk gown. He suddenly relaxed his grip on your wrists and sat back.

“Do you consider this your back up plan?”

You looked up at him with mild confusion.

“My – what?”

“Back up plan of defense. If you are unable to take the intruder out with that baseball bat, you try to seduce him by wearing this – this _flimsy_ little garment? I must admit it is quite distracting.”

He raised his eyebrow at you, clearly enjoying himself. You blushed hard.

“I did not really have time to think it through you know”, you countered sarcastically. “This _flimsy_ garment, as you call it, was all I found in a hurry, because  _somebody_ was breaking into my house!”

_God, why do I even try and explain myself?_

“Nevertheless, a rather dubious choice of garment to face an intruder.”

He still had an infuriating little smirk lingering on the corners of his lips, which unfortunately made him rather attractive.

“The only _garment_ at hand.”

At that he narrowed his eyes at you, putting one and one together.

“I take it that you prefer to sleep  _without_ any garments covering this delicious little body, then?”

“ _That_ is _none_ of your business.”

The smirk grew as he teased.

“Take the liberty to discard it, if it makes you more comfortable.”

“You're outrageous! I can't believe I am having this conversation with you … you're a thief. A criminal. You just broke into my house! I don't even know you.”

He laughed, before he leaned forward, closer to your face.

“You _like_ me.”

“I do _not_ like you.”

“Oh, but you do, little liar.”

You shook your head, knowing he was right. He had you on the floor, powerless, and yet you spoke to him with the familiarity of a friend, joked with him - and _flirted_ with him? You knew nothing about this man. You shouldn't be attracted to him! Shouldn't you be afraid? Shouldn't he be ...

“Shouldn't you be trying to intimidate me?” The words slipped out of your mouth before you could stop them.

_That tongue of yours will get you into trouble, one day._

“Is that what you would like me to do?” He purred seductively, his voice suddenly a little lower than before.

You rolled her eyes. But embarrassingly felt your body respond eagerly to his “threat”.

“Do you have to make fun of everything? Aren't you going to try and get me to tell you where the necklace is rather than – rather than _seduce_  me?”

“All in good time.” He sat back again, letting go of your wrists this time. “You are far too entertaining to waste my energy on trying to intimidate you.”

You rubbed your wrists and watched him as he looked down on you, still straddling your hips.

Trying your luck you moved. Attempting to wiggle out from under him or throw him off, you struggled, pushed and wriggled. He laughed softly, securing you like a rock by simply sitting there, obviously enjoying your struggle.

With a sigh you let yourself sink back onto the carpet and linked eyes with him. There was a glint amusement in them, before they drifted lower and darkened with the spark of something else entirely. That was when you realised that your struggle had loosened the belt of your gown and it had slipped open wide enough to expose part of your breast. You quickly covered you chest with your hands. Biting your lip, pulse suddenly racing, you eyed him warily.

His eyes snapped back to yours, pupils dilated so that the blue around them was almost gone. Without a word he leaned forward to pry your arms away from your chest, and pin them back down at the sides of your head. The look he gave you made you shiver with anticipation.

_Anticipation? What was wrong with you?_

“ _Now_ you scare me.”

_It was kind of true._

“Do I now?”

His voice was low as he leaned over you, face right above yours. His shoulder length raven locks framing the finely cut pale features.

_Rather beautiful, in a dark kind of way._

_Nonono. Don't go there._

  
“Maybe - maybe we can come to an arrangement?” You stammered, feeling the heat rise to your face, completely unaware of the ambiguous denotation of your words.

What mad twist of fate had brought this handsome thief into your life, who had done nothing but charm you right from the very moment you tackled him in the museum. That gaze. That smirk. Even when you had attacked him rather ungracefully, he had been charming, obviously not thinking you a threat.

“An arrangement?” He purred, while he leaned down further, taking a deep breath as if to inhale the scent of you hair. “I am all ears.”

A very faint groan escaped his throat.

_Yes, he is definitely smelling my hair._

You bit your lip. Then he came so close that his nose almost touched you jawline, breath fanning over your skin. You desperately forced yourself not to move your hips up against him as the warmth pooled between your legs and the tension grew. 

“W-what are you doing?”

“Exploring options.”

He breathed against her skin.

“O-options?”

“Since you are not willing to give me what I _need_ , maybe you would be willing to give me what I  _want_.”

His nose ran along your jawline now, you tensed and felt your nipples harden.

“Was that not supposed to be  _my_ backup plan? … seducing the _intruder_ , I mean.”

He laughed softly.

“It seems to be working.”

His voice was velvet and honey, lips ghosting over your collarbone now and further down your cleavage.

“Please … don't.”

“Shh. Do not be afraid of me now. There is no need.” He whispered against your skin.

 _I am not afraid, that is what scares me._ _I want this, but I shouldn't._

You did not know how or when he let go of your writs and your hands found their way into his hair, only noticed it when your fingers tangled in the soft locks. You could feel his lips widen against your skin. He was smiling.

Nimble fingers pushed the silky fabric of your gown apart to expose your breasts to him. You closed her eyes in anitcipation of his touch and when nothing happened you opened them to find his face right above yours, studying you as if to ask permission. Then his thumb flicked over one of your tight little buds, and your lips parted before you bit down hard on your lower lip. He smiled. Apparently this was all the encouragement he needed to let him proceed with his ministrations. You gasped loudly when his silken lips carressed your breast with kisses before his tongue and teeth grazed over your nipple.

A strong hand threaded into your hair, to hold you in place when you started to squirm underneath him. He moved off you now, one of his legs sliding in between yours and pushing up against your centre. You instinctively responded by pressing your hips against it. For a brief moment he halted and braced himself on his elbow to look into your eyes and you thought he might kiss you. But then he lowered his head to your neck and throat instead, planting bites and kisses along it.

The _flimsy_ garment was discarded to allow him full access to your body and he hummed approvingly as he let his left hand roam from your breasts down to the soft skin of your belly, and further. A devious smile appeared on his face, as he ran two fingers over the now damp lace of your briefs.

“Hmm. I am not the only one in favour of this arrangement, it seems.”

_Smug devil._

He kissed along the curve of your breast, licking up to your nipple, while his hand pushed the fabric of your briefs aside and slipping two fingers into your warmth. You arched your back, groaning loudly.

“Oh, my god.”

Shocked by your wantonness, you covered your mouth with your hand.

Your moan elicited a chuckle from the man currently licking and kissing your skin in ways that made you squirm and sent heat to all the right places, as if he knew exactly what you wanted. Moving his fingers inside you in the most unbearable ways. Your hips moved against his hand entirely on their own accord.

_So much about resisting._

“We cannot – do this - please – you – - oh god.”

You put a hand over his intending to push him away, but instead it just rested it there.

He purred.

His other hand twisted in your hair to tilt your head backwards so that he could place open mouthed kissed down her throat, biting and nibbling, while your hips moved in a desperate attempt to get his fingers deeper. You could feel the tension building. The heat pooling between your legs.

“The police is about to arrive, darling.” He whispered at that moment, voice slightly strained, but controlled.

“W- what -?”

You asked utterly confused, unable to string any coherent thoughts together. He laughed softly, never ceasing his ministrations.

“You activated the alarm. They are almost here.”

_No. Oh, no. Not now._

You shook your head. He worked faster, deeper, taking one of your breasts into his mouth to suck it eagerly. You could swear you saw him smile before you closed your eyes. You were so close.

There was a knock on the front door.

“Miss Y/N? This is the police. We had an alarm ...”

_The words blurred inside your mind._

“Tell them.” He breathed, letting go of your nipple, but moving his fingers faster while rubbing his thumb over your most sensitve spot.

“W-what?”

“Tell them you're coming, darling. They are waiting.”

Then he leaned in and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of your neck.

“Oh God, yes, yes!”, you arched up under him.

“ _I am coming_!”

You sank back panting. Heart pounding, your body covered in a sheen of sweat.

A low chuckle vibrated against your neck.

“Indeed, little minx. Now be a good girl and open the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for leaving Kudos!! :)


End file.
